This is not What Life is Like (Hiatus see BIO)
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: We have the classic setting of boy meets boy. One boy had recently become single, the other...well he's a ficitional character brought to life. And he comes with a whole load of baggage. When boy meets boy, blond to brunette what will happen? Will past ex's get in the way? Or future enemies? Read to find out. All Nico knows is that this is not what he planned his life to be like.
1. You're not allowed to call me that!

Chapter 1

 _He sits on his lonesome, a black bound book sitting next to him, unmoving, yet persuading him to open the book. The young boy slowly stretched out his hand, inch by inch, until his fingers sat on just the bottom of the book, he could feel the velvety cover just under the tips of his fingers, and it felt so warn, but so loved._

…

"No, no, no. If I say 'put the body on the table,' you ask at what angle. You do not send the body to my apartment." I growled into my phone. There was a black body bag sitting in my lounge room. My roommate had found it and had a heart attack. Under any other circumstances, seeing the Swimming Legend of our generation scream at the top of his lungs would have been hilarious. But there was a body in my living room and a traumatized 25 year old on the couch.

"But sir, you specifically sent a message this morning that you were working at home. You told me to send in any work, if necessary," I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the black bag.

"I'm extremely not sorry about this, but you're fired. You just corrupted an extremely large case of murder, and any evidence I can get off this guy could be void in court. Thank you, now goodbye," I hung up and stuck my phone in my pocket.

"Perce, you alright?"

"How can you do that for a living?" He asked, softly. I respectfully stepped around the bag, instead of over it, to where my roommate sat cross legged on the couch, his head in hands. I sat cautiously across from him. Not too close.

"It's not always that bad. He was a part of a serial killers case, he was… particularly sadistic,"

I'm a detective (and I help the forensic anthropology team a lot) for the NYPD, and I usually work these kinds of cases. I'm not really new to the station, being there two years, but all these deaths are sometimes hard to take in. I became roommates with Percy last year, but I've known him since I was 10 and he was 12. He's an Olympic swimmer, and does marine biology on the side. We both graduated from university a couple years ago, and decided to share an apartment. This predicament has never happened before.

"Nico, his face was burnt off,"

"Yeah, I know. Probably with a lighter-" I swallowed when I saw Percy's face, "But that's not what your point was. I'm truly sorry you saw that, I really am. If it's any consolation I bought blue jelly beans this morning and I fired the guy who sent it," Percy cracked a small smile and stood up.

"Okay. Let's just forget that ever happened. I'm going to ignore the bag until it goes away, and I just remembered, you have a message from a… Octavian was his name? He said to call him when you're free," I smiled. Octavian, my boyfriend, lives a downtown, but I see him every week. He's studying to become an author, and I haven't spoken to him a week or two.

"Thanks Percy, don't worry about the bag, I already called my boss, and someone will be coming in to collect the body." He nodded and started ransacking the cupboards, probably looking for something to eat.

I walked into my room and sat heavily on my single bed. My room is small, but not extremely small. It can fit a single bed, bed side table, desk and chair and has a wonderful view of the Manhattan Skyline.

I took out my phone and clicked on 'Tavy'. It rung three times before Tavy answered. "Hey Nico!" He said cheerfully. I grinned and laid back on my bed.

"Hey yourself, what's up? You wanted me to call you back?"

"Oh yeah, just wanted to talk. I miss you,"

"Miss you too," Tavy breathed a heavy sigh and I heard a chair squeak. He probably sat down.

"What are you up to?"

"Well… I've got work in three hours, we can meet up if you want,"

"Awesome. Our regular place, in half an hour?"

"Make it 40, I need to get dressed. See you soon," We hung up and I decided to change out of my pyjamas and into actual attire I can wear outside.

I took a quick shower in Percy and I's bathroom and changed into black jeans, a black button down shirt and a long coat, black, of course. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minutes, until Percy banged on the door. "Hurry up Nico! I need to pee!" The downside of living in this apartment is that I have to share a bathroom. I don't know why Percy doesn't live in a massive mansion with 637 bathrooms, but apparently he's too down to earth about that. I dragged my hand through my hair and quickly walked out. Percy raised his eyebrows, and I shrugged.

"I'm seeing Tavy soon,"

"No offence Neeks-" I quickly cut him off, sighing.

"First, don't call me Neeks. Second off, whenever someone says 'no offence,' the following sentence will probably cause great offence," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. I just...don't trust that guy. He seems... shifty,"

"Luckily you're not dating him, then,"

"Nico," He sighed. I patted him on the shoulder before turning around.

"I'll be careful. If it makes you feel better,"

"It does."

I walked into the living room to grab my wallet, keys, badge and gun. And no, that wasn't a typo, I do have a gun.

"I have work. Don't wait up,"

* * *

"Tavy!" I called, as I saw him across the road. His head snapped around and he smiled, a small smile, which was weird, but I ignored it.

He jogged across, narrowly missing a taxi. The guy honked and he flipped him off. "Get out of the way!" The taxi man yelled. Octavian sneered and shook his head. He kept jogging and soon he was standing next to me.

"Hey," He grabbed me, bringing me into a long kiss. It took my breath away, figuratively and literally. When we pulled away, he grabbed my arm and tugged me into the coffee shop behind us. We sat at a booth, and I waited for the waiter, who I knew. She grinned at me and ruffled my hair, maybe one of three people I allow to do that.

"Hey Rey," I said. She grinned at me. "Sandwich. Egg and cheese? I dunno. Take away coffee," I said.

"Octavian," Reyna glowered at Octavian and took his order. As you can tell, my friends don't like him very much. And before you ask, that's not because he's a guy. Reyna came back a few seconds later with both our orders.

"So how've you been?" I asked him, as he sipped his... whatever he ordered. Some tea or something.

"Tired. Finally finished that one chapter I couldn't quite get done. Finally,"

"Good job Tavy!" I reached across and pecked his cheek. He smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing much," We spoke about regular things for the next twenty minutes, until I had to leave. I called for a refill and kissed Octavian. He grabbed my wrist, and I looked down at him.

"You look good today, by the way,"

"Thanks. You too," I leant down and kissed him again. "I'll call you"

Turns out I didn't need to call him.

* * *

"Come on. Double homicide," My partner said, walking past me. My partners name is Jason Grace, and he's pretty new here. My first partner moved Precincts, which sucks, but Jason is cool, and he's really good friends with Percy. They've known eachother since College. Jason is tall, (too tall. I'm not even 6ft yet and hes probably way past that) and has an army shave, blond hair. He dresses similar to me, but with a tad more colour.

"Alright, coming,"

We drove in the cop car, and when we reached there, I wrinkled my nose. "A strip club? Really?" Jason shrugged, and I checked my gun before I went in.

The whole strip club was a darkish red colour, and the bar was up the back. The two dead were obviously a customer and the bartender.

"Ok Nico. I know how much you hate talking to crazy women, take the customers," I walked over to a group of huddled people, there were maybe 20 of them, or so. "Okay guys. Just want to take a few notes while it's still fresh in yo... u...r... Octavian?" I growled. At the back of the group was my _loyal_ boyfriend. Loyal my ass.

"Oh no," I spun around to see Jason eyeing me, then Octavian.

"What?" I snapped.

"Just uh... here are the names of people," I snatched the paper from Jason and growled. "CCan you take them? I'll take the chicks," He nodded slowly and I stormed off. I was hit on for the next couple of hours, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I went over to the forensic team.

"Di Angelo. Look here. This bullet wound keeps going through the bartenders chest and then out his back. Thats crazy, but you'll have to find the bullet." I nodded at my coworker and walked off. We drove back to the station, and the whole ride, I gkared at Jason whenever he tried to bring up Octavian.

I went home on time that day, with no body bags at my door step. But there was something worse in my house.

"Percy let me in," Octavian said, eyeing Percy who was sitting on an arm chair next to him.

"And I'm not talking to him. He's not even here if I squint really hard," I went and stood in front of the man. He's about 6'1 with pale blond hair and eyes so pale they almost seem grey.

"You have 10 seconds to explain. Go,"

"One of my friends was there and-"

"Nope. Interviewed all of them. None knew you,"

"How about... was walking past?"

"Manager said you paid up front. The whole thing,"

"Wanted a drink?"

"Perfectly good _normal bar_ across the road,"

"Ok look I'm sorry," I glowered at him.

"No you're not. Are you even gay?"

"Bi,"

"Get out. I don't want to see you again. And if I do, I will punch you in the face. Get out," I pointed to the door, and he slowly stood up.

"BBut-"

"Now!" He sighed and walked out, slamming the door shut.

"What happened?"

"Caught him at a strip bar. Also, interviewed a few of the girls there, and he seemed to want all their attention,"

"Jerk. Did I not tell you this?" The door bell rang and I spun around and opened the door. Before my mind could register what was happening, my fist was swining forward and hitting Octavian in the face. I heard a satisfying crunch and I slammed the door shut.

"I have witnesses for that! You can't get away qith that!"

"Did you see that Percy?"

"See what?" Percy played the game. I heard Octavian groan.

"Apparently I punched Octavian?"

"Octavian hasn't been here. Haven't seen him in a while, if I squint real hard I can't see him, still,"

"You can go and-" Octavian screamed at me, but I droned him out. I shook my hand and cracked my knuckles.

"Hard nose,"

* * *

"You ass! No, you know what? You aren't even an ass, because sometimes asses are nice," I said that more calmy than I felt. I was standing on Octavians doorstep, with Octavian and a girl.

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me you're bi. I don't care about that anyways!" I growled at Octavian, his pale and watery features now not even slightly good looking to me now.

"Neeks I was going to tell you. Can you come inside? You're causing a scene," I looked behind me to see a few, admittedly, good looking people standing outside their doors. All around my age.

"Oh what? You don't want your neighbours to know that you were banging a girl, when you had a boyfriend?"

"Neeks, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you!"

"Liar!" And I felt my eyes stinging, signaling I was about to cry. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, even though I've already blown my top.

"Neeks. You're causing a scene,"

"Don't call me that! You're not allowed to call me that! Octavian. We've been dating, what? Three years now? How many? How many?"

"Neek- Nico I swear I wo-"

" _How Many,"_

"3,"

"Bullshit,"

"Alright. You want to know how many? You met all my fans? Them," I gaped "And those two chicks we spoke to at the bar. Thats just this year and last. I lost count in college when I went into the double digits," I felt my throat close in. The girl standing beside him turned to him and growled.

"That's disgusting. You said I was the only one!" She reached into the apartment and grabbed her jacket. She put it on and looked at me.

"Come on, uh... Nico. He's just a jerk." She smiled warmly at me, and I let her take my hand and pull me away.

"My name's Piper, by the way," Piper is a stunningly attractive woman, with choppy brown hair and eyes that change colour every second. She smiled at me. Again.

"At least I didn't get too far with that asshat." I let out a sigh (it could have been relief but I don't know).

"Lucky."

"So do you need a lift anywhere?" She asked me. I looked at her skeptically, then shrugged. I can defend myself if I had to.

"Just the police station, down town."

"You're not going to report him, are you?"

"What? No. I'm a cop. I start work in an hour," She smiled.

"NNoticed the Gun. Was a bit worried for a second there, but you never went to grab for it,"

"Yep. And I hope you find a guy, thats better than Octavian. There are many,"

"You uh... too?" I nodded

"Don't have a problem with that? Do you?" She shook her head as she slid into the car seat. Her car was red, and was really nice and cold on the inside.

"Nope. Used to be bestfriends with a gay guy,"

She drove in silence, until we reached the station. When we arrived she smiled at me. "If Octavian ever gives you trouble, I work at a jewelry store down the road, its called Aphrodite and Things, kay?"

"My sister works there," I said, slightly surprised. Piper grinned and shrugged.

"I'll ask around. See you, kid,"

* * *

"Please Percy. I can't go to a family dinner... alone!" I begged, as I walked out of the station. My partner was behind us, his name is Jason Grace and he is best friends with Percy, even before we became partners. Jason's tall, but unlike my shaggy black hair, he has an army shave blond hair style.

"What about you, Jason?" I begged, but to no avail.

"Sorry bro, remember? Perce and I have to go do that thing... for Annabeth?" Ah, the famous Annabeth. Percy's longtime girlfriend.

I sighed and called a taxi. I guess I'm trekking it alone. At least Hazel will be there.

* * *

"Nico, my boy. How are you?" My father let me in, a small (very small) smile on his lips.

"Fine. You?"

"I have something for you. I was going to give it to Hazel, but you're older...aand the first born."

"Okay...?"

"Before she comes. Here, " He passed me a thick, velvet book. It was black, and the pages looked musty.

"Uhh... Thanks?"

"It's a family heirloom. Give it to your kids, if you have any, some day,"

"Dad. You know I wont,"

"There are others ways, these days, You know that, Neeks,"

 **Happy Star Wars day everybody! May the Fourth be with you!**

 **Side Note- So started a new story, AND on StarWars day who could've guessed? Anyways, love you all, and anybody reading my other story, don't worry, this wont affect the updating even though I'm pretty crappy at updating...**

 **EDIT- Just sweeping away my horribly done mistakes under the rug. Please tell me in a PM or review or something if you see any more... kind of just skimmed over it.**


	2. What if I told you I'm your imagination

**Hey all! So I'm going to Update this wheneve4 I have inspiration, but it wont be monthly updates or anything! (Not like my other fanfic)**

 **So yeah if you have any ideas for this fanfic, shoot me a PM (IM haha) or review! Thanks! I may not use the ideas but... eh. I have a lot planned for Will and Neeks.**

Chapter 2

I took the book from my dad and stared at it. "Uh... Thanks?"

"Just give it to your kid if you have one, alright?" I nodded slowly and held it in front of me. The book was called "Breaking-Wrath be thy Name, Volume III,"

"That sounds suspiciously like that Iron Maiden song." My father snorted and shook his head. The rest of dinner went by smoothly. My half-sister Hazel spoke about her fiancé, Frank, who is in the war. When he gets back, they're going to get married as soon as they can. I caught a taxi home, that strange book sitting on my lap.

It was around 1am when I finally arrived home, and I went straight to bed. I placed the book, forgotten, into my underwear drawer. I woke up the next day late, having a good sleep in, for my day off. I rolled over in bed to look at the clock on my bed side table, but found there was something covering the light. I raised my eyebrow, slowly, sleepily, when I finally recognized the book. It was the black one from yesterday. I thought I put that in the drawer? Apparently not. I shrugged and reached forward, grabbing the thick book. I sat up, scratched my neck and placed the book next to me. I stood and walked out of the room.

Later, I really kicked myself for being so sleepy, because I didn't notice a number of things going on in my room, but you'll soon find out about that.

"Hey Nico, you're finally up," I looked over to Percy, who was cuddling on the big couch with his girlfriend, Annabeth. I grunted at him and sulked into the kitchen. "Percy?" My throat was scratchy from sleep.

"Yeah?"

"How old is the pizza in here? I remember ordering it, but not when,"

"Couple days. Just eat it, the worst thing that can happen is that it tastes funny," I shrugged and grabbed of few slices of the meat lovers pizza.

I didn't even bother to heat it up, so I migrated slowly back to my room. "If that cuddling progresses, take to your room. I don't want to walk in on anything,"

"Whatever you say, Neeks," Annabeth called as I slammed my door shut. I groaned and placed my pizza on the bedside table, then sat down on my bed. I put an arm over my eyes and slowly drifted off. Abour half an hour later, I had woken up. I sighed. What the hay? I reached over and grabbed the book from the black blanket it was sitting on. I opened to the first page and started reading...

It was just getting to an extremely exciting bit (the stunningly attractive blond boy had drawn his sword, tempting the spoilt prince to fight him for the girl- Princess Cecilia). I had to admit I have a major fictional crush on Will, the brave (and stupid) healer peasant boy.

"Hello? can you hear me?" I flinched, and fell off my bed, banging my head on the table. I groaned and held my head, I could already feel a bump coming on. My book had flown across the room, and I cringed when I saw it land face down.

"What the... ?" I blinked a few times before looking around. There was a shimmer in the corner of my room, like a ghost. I swallowed harshly and stood up, grabbing for my gun inside one of my drawers. I took the saftey off and pointed it at the shimmer. I focused on it more and more, until ir made out a person.

"Whoa, calm down, kid. I'm not going to touch you," I shook my head, my gun still at him.

"What the actual heck? Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my apartment? Why did you just _shimmer?"_

"My name is William Solace, and you obviously don't know what's going on,"

"Obviously, William. What the heck? I am a cop and I will arrest you,"

"I was shimmering because I am a character from the book and your imagination brought me to life," He was standing there as if I actually understood this. As if I would buy it.

I didn't.

"Alright buddy. Turn around and put your hands on the walls. Don't want to see any movements apart from that,"

"Dont try-" I stepped forward and went to grab his arm, but my hand fell through it. I gasped, from shock, and I fell forward, landing on my nose. Stupid momentum. Whatever.

I groaned at rolled over. Will had moved to the other end of the room, looking slightly amused and flustered at the same time. I held my face, holding my bleeding nose together. God it's broken.

I glowered at Will- who looked at my nose as if he wanted to fix it- and called for Percy.

"Percy!" I gurgled, licking some of my blood by accident.

"Yeah?"

"Help," As soon as I finished the word, he was openinf my door. Annabeth was behind him. He helped me to my feet and I looked over at Will. He was making a slicing motion across his throat as if to say 'Don't do it,' Annabeth looked around the room, his eyes running straight over Will... as if he wasn't there.

"What happened?"

"Tripped over my own feet. Sorry to bother you guys," Percy let go of me and they guided me to the kitchen.

"Call Reyna. She knows how to fix this. Don't feel like taking a trip to the hospital,"

Granted, it hurt a whole of a lot more when Reyna snapped my nose back in place, and there was more blood and I had no pain killers until after, but I really didn't want to go.

Annabeth and Percy had left when Reyna came, telling us both good luck.

* * *

I sat calmly down on my bed, the thick black book in hand. Will was standing in the corner of the room, eyeing me. I finally broke the silence.

"So you're a book character?"

"Sought of," Will grinned, probably happy that I was speaking. I had ignored him for the past 5 hours, and it was almost midnight.

"Sought of?" I growled, my eyes glaring darkly at him.

"Yup. I'm not specifically that character, per say. It's like I've read that book so many times, and if I was a character, I'd go through everything he did. I have William Solace's personality, but I'mm just... not a character?"

"Okay... I think I get that... but why are you... here?"

"It's the book. Your father probably told you that this is a family heirloom."

"Yes..."

"And it is... but it's more than that. I guess... it's magic?"

"I don't-"

"Believe? Well I'll just explain all this, and then you can believe it." Will snapped. So I sat back and watched him as he spoke. He put his hands behind his back and took a breath.

"About 700 years ago, or maybe 800, an author wrote that story book you have in your hands there. He designed it, so that if, by chance, characters were to suddenly go missing, hypothetically, the story would cover it's own tracks and find a new way to get the main character," I snorted, not believing someone could have that kind of magic, bur Will ignored me.

"There are exactly 20 books made by this author, each story slightly connected in some way. You have the book known as Hades. Volume 3. The author tried to be ironic, but actually just made our lives harder. He wrote the book of Death, but that book is all about a sunny, crazy highstrung boy who tries to find his light. Not Deathy,"

"But somewhere out there, there is a book about Life, and its all Sunny and crap? And it's got characters like me in there?" Will shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"So. There was a magician author-"

"Just an author with powers-"

"Don't care. And this magician... he wrote 20 books that all have magical characters that come out of these books, and then are replaced by another, new, magical character."

"Yep,"

"But that doesn't explain why you're here,"

"Because I'm your favourite character, I'm your imagination, but in real life,"

"If I believed this-" Will grinned "But I don't" he pouted, "Then how come my father doesn't know about this?"

"Let's think of it this way. There is a long, infinite, list, of names. These names are all going to be the main characters of this book. One at a time. Your father's favourite character was not William, it was someone else, so I could not come to life."

"Okay?"

"Open your book, see who the main character is now?" I sighed and opened.

"Warrior Princess Kayla?"

"And the love interest?"

"Prince... Cecil?"

"Yup,"

"No way."

"Yes way,"

"But it was just... Prince..."

"And now its not!" I snapped the book shut.

"So practically, you're just a figment of my imagination."

"Uh... yes... but thats not the point here. What I'm trying to tell you, is that there is actually magic in your world,"

"I need to go to a therapist, I really do. I can't go to work like this. Oh gods," I gently placed the book on my bed and grabbed a rag and my cleaning kit.

"Nico you can't!" Will jumped forward, as if to grab my wrist, but his hand just floated through me. I felt my arm become warm, as if I was standing in the sun on a cold day. I shivered, I don't know why, and stepped out of the door.

"Why can't I?" I hissed, making sure not to wake Percy up in the other room. I stepped into the bathroom, and Will waited awkwardly at the open door. It was 10 in the morning, and I'm not even usually awake yet.

"Oh come in, you oaf. I'm not going to undress... yet," Will shuffled in awkwardly and stood, watching me.

"I'm just cleaning my gun, Will,"

"That one you pointed at me before?" I chuckled.

"Yeah that one," Will seemed to loosen up a bit, he sat on the floor, cross legged.

"So why don't you fall through the floor?" I asked. Will shrugged.

"Would it freak you out if I said I fall through things so quickly, that I keep falling, into the centre of the earth and through the universe until I end up at this exact point again," I shook my head and smiled a little. I washed my hands and walked outside. I put down the rags onto the table set my gun down, the kit next to it.

"No. I would think that that's awesome,"

"Well then let's keep it at that, shall we?"

"Sure," I got to work cleaning my gun. I smiled slightly as I worked. Will sat down in the chair next to me, and stared, wide eyed.

"You know. I'm feeling really cocky at the moment," Will smiled. Step one for cleaning my gun, make sure it's empty. I checked the barrel for rounds. I don't want to shoot myself while cleaning my gun.

"And why is that?" I asked, half listening, half not.

"I'm your favourite character," Will said happily, I saw him in my peripheral vision, with a shit eating grin. I stopped cleaning for a second, then kept going.

"... yeah..."

"Don't be shy. I've been waiting to come out of that stupid book for over a century. Nobody ever likes the main characters these days. And no characters can come out until I do. Everyone wad getting sick and tired," I nodded.

"So... with regards to... I dunno... pop culture..." I went away working with my gun. I love cleaning it. My favourite pass time.

As you can tell. I have no life since Octavian cheated on me (and I actually knew).

"Well, if you're asking if I know what that is, then yes. My brain is hardwired to know everything I would know, if I was my readers age."

"Impressive."

"Yeah. I also know other things that my personality would let me know, that you wouldn't know,"

"Such as?"

"Harry Potter,"

"Who?"

"Exactly," I shrugged and kept at it.

"So, how old are you then, if you were real," I heard the hesitation in Will's voice, but chose to ignore it.

"I dunno. Within a year or two of your age. Up or down,"

"I'm 23,"

"Youngster. I'm glad though. My friend, the guy before me, his reader was almost 60. I get to live a full life,"

"As a ghost,"

"I'm not a ghost,"

"Whatever,"

"But traditionally, the parent gives their blood child the book in their late teens of around then,"

"What if the parent doesn't have a blood child?" Not that I cared. Will isn't real anyways.

"Like... adoption?"

"Yeah. Or I don't know, hypothetically. A gay guy?" Will raised an eyebrow, but shrugged delicately.

"I don't know, hypothetically. Give it to a niece or nephew?"

"Oh. Okay," I held up my freshly cleaned gun to him, and his grimaced.

"I hate violence,"

"It's not violence when the guy you're shooting at is guilty of murder,"

"I hate to say it. But it is,"

It was around noon when Percy stumbled out of his room, he grinned at me and bounced happily into the kitchen.

"Nico want a beer?"

"It's a little early isn't it? Besides I have work at three."

 **Before anyone tells me, I know Nico's hours are extremely whack. Let's just say he works the night shift for now,**

 **Bye now! R &R please! **


	3. The Love Doc- God?

Chapter 3

"Nico..." I groaned and turned away from the voice. "Nico!" Shut up! "NICO YOU SLEPT THROUGH YOUR ALARM," I jumped so high in the air, I could have done a backflip. I looked up sleepily to find Will sitting crosslegged on the end of my bed.

"W-What?" I mumbled.

"Work. Alarm. You slept through," I looked at the clock and had a mini heart attack. I jumped from my bed, grabbed my towel and clothes and sprinted out the door.

"Thanks Willl!" It's been a few weeks since Will appeared out of my book. I'm still getting used to having a guy following me around, and it's been hard trying not to snap at him whenever he says an extremely absurd comment.

I quickly hopped in the shower and had the quickest shower I could muster. I then hopped out, jumping into jeans and a button down black shirt. I jumped around the place for a bit, grabbing my badge and gun, my usual black long coat. I was ready and out the door in under 20 minutes. I jogged to work, it wasn't that far, to make sure I wasn't late.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Will groaned as I worked on some paper work.

"Yeah well some days I don't go out and shoot down bad guys, or solve homicides. There's a lot of paper work behind it all, you know," I murmured, making sure noone heard me. My phone buzzed next to me and I looked over.

 ** _Jason- Double Homicide... I'm too lazy to get up. I'm in the car. Hurry up_**

I rolled my eyes and stood up, texting him back.

 _ **Nico- Will I need vest?**_

 _ **Jason- No, hot shot.**_

"Your lucky day, Will. We've got some two murders, now come on," Will followed me out.

"You know, I actually really hate violence,"

"Yep,"

"So it's not that great,"

"Just come on,"

* * *

We arrived at the house. It was big, really big. And white.

I walked in, looking around. Classic rich kid house. White tiles and white walls. Jason and I walked into the living room, where it changed to champagne coloured carpet. Right in the middle of the room was a couch, with two people sitting on it, blood pools around them. Two guns locked in their hands.

"Alright," I sighed. I did the usual, just like on television. I inspected the whole house, top to bottom, after I had a quick look at the bodies.

"TOD?" I asked someone, a step in ME.

"Probably between 10 and 11 o'clock last night, can't be certain until I take it back,"

"COD?" Cause of death. Will watched our exchange with wide eyes.

"OD. Maybe,"

"So the guns and blood mean nothing, to you," I said sarcastically.

"No... okay OD probably wasn't the best word. Suicide. They were definitely conpletely high when the guns were fired,"

"How do you know?" I knew how he knew, but I wanted to test him.

"I'm sure you can see," I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled heartily.

"I've just heard a lot about you, that's all. Nico di Angelo. Famous detective and what not,"

"What's your name, hot shot?"

"Amias Eros." I heard Will snort loudly behind me, and I resisted the urge to turn around.

"His name practically means Loved love god, Amias means loved one, and Eros, well you know who that is,"

I suddenly realized how _attractive_ he was. He had longish shaggy black hair and big, Hazel-ish eyes that looked more on the rouge side of colours. His cheek bones were sharp and high, and he looked chiseled. He couldn't have been much older than me.

"Alright, Eros. I do know. Both victims have a numerous amount of needle wounds on their arms and between their toes, they have a light coating of dust over the table and the top of their lips have that same coating. Happy?"

"Sure. Are you?"

"I'm never happy," I grumbled, turning and walking away.

"Nico?" Will asked. I raised an eyebrow as I walked upstairs. "He's checking you out,"

"I know,"

"You do?"

"I do now," Will chuckled as I made my way into the master bedroom.

"Isn't there usually attics and stuff in big houses like these?" Will asked. I went and asked a police officer standing outside one of the bedrooms. He shrugged.

"Yeah, theres a hatch ot whatever in the spare bedroom," He answered. I thanked him and walked into the spare bedroom. It was large, maybe bigger than my apartment. I looked around, the ceiling had a hatch type door. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up. I stood on it and pulled open the hatch. Stairs fell down. I climbed the stairs, holding up a small police torch. The attic looked normal, boxes upon boxes, all stacked to the roof.

"Doesn't it feel a little cramped in here?"

"It's an attic. Of course it's cramped," I answered Will.

"Even more cramped than it should?" I shrugged and moved a few boxes out of the way. I heard a small, bearly noticeable, whimper come from the back of the boxes. I raised an eyebrow and took a few more away, revealing a small living space. There was a neat bed and bookshelf, a desk too. I saw a small foot sticking out from underneath the bed. I moved away more and more so I could fit through.

"Hello?" I said softly. "It's okay, I'm with the police," I shined the light on the bed, and a small head poked out. It was a girl. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. I smiled down at her and slowly approached.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Come on, come here," I helped her out from under the bed. She gripped my arms as I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"Why don't we go downstairs, yeah?" She nodded, her eyes wondering iver my face. She had massive eyes. So big and green.

I carried her out, Will walking behind me. When we walked into the light, I realized her hair was a stark white colour. "Okay. Let's go and see some of my friends okay?" She nodded, her eyes wide.

"My name's Nico, by the way."

"Nico..." Her voice was small. I smiled at her and she continued. "My name is Lacy."

"Nice to meet you, Lacy," I stood at the top of the stairs.

"Jason!" I called out loudly. Jason appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Lacy in my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head slightly. Jason jogged up and met me up the top if the stairs.

"Okay. Im going to give you to my good buddy Jason, alright?" She shook her head, gripping my arms.

"No,"

"He's super nice. You must be hungry. He has some food and everything. How's that sound?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Okay so he'll bring you food,"

"But my mummy usually makes me food. Where's my mummy?"

"Come on. Jason will explain," She made her eyes widen to the size of saucers, and I passed her to Jason. He looked at me with sympathy and carried her downstairs, missing the living room.

"You alright?" Will asked. I nodded.

"I just need a nap,"

* * *

"Okay Will. I'm going out. _Stay here,"_ I slipped on a black leather jacket and my shoes.

"Where are you going? I'm going to be so bored,"

"To a bar. And I left the television on." Will scrunched up his nose.

"I hate bars,"

"Theres a House marathon going on too. Whole first season," I said. Will's eyes brightened and he shooed me out the door. "Come on come on, I got to watch some sexy Doctor Chase, go go," I snorted and rolled my eyes. I picked up my keys and jacket.

"How do I look?" Will's eyes wandered over my form, mocking me. His eyes landed on my shoes, my beautiful black ankle converse.

"You're such a teen," He commented. I shrugged.

"Converse are for all ages. Don't forget that," Will snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I noticed you put on a tie," I looked down. I blushed, ever so slightly. I had decided to go slightly fancier today, though not really. I out on my regular black jeans and black button down, but threw on a loose black tie.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I put my gun in it's holder and pointed to him. "Don't follow me. Make sure the tele-"

"Television is off before Percy gets home. If he arrives with his girlfriend, for the sake of my innocent eyes, go straight into your room. If you get home after 3am, and you are drunk, kindly open the door for you. Don't touch your small, yet fascinating gun collection, or Percy's baseball cards collection. If I decide to go out, don't leave a note, it'll freak Percy out, you'll get the hint," He smirked at me.

"And don't do anything ghosty towards Percy. He won't come out of his room for a week if you do,"

"Yes mum," Will snickered and waved me out, jumping over the back of the couch to sit down.

"See you,"

I locked the door behind me, a certain spring in my step. The door opened and Will stuck his head out. "Have fun with Mr. Love God!" I glared at him as I stepped into the elevator.

"How did you know?" I hissed at him. He just tapped his nose and shut the door.

* * *

"Hey," I said happily, sitting next to Eros on the bar stools. He smiled happily at me, his eyes weren't as cold as I previously thought they were.

"Well hey," He grinned and slid a drink over. "Your usual,"

It's been two or three weeks since our first get together. Nothing has happened yet, which I'm fine with, but we have been getting closer and closer. I smiled at him and took the cold drink, sipping some. "Listen, Nico,"

"Well now I know it's not going to end well," He smiled a massive smile, he chuckled slightly.

"No this is just... I'm not usually a sh-" his phone cut us off and he smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry I have to take this," he reached into his pocket and walked off. I signaled I'd be out the back. I stood and walked out. It's been a stressful week. Life always gets in the way. I took a deep breath and pushed my hands through my hair. I received a call a week ago that the foster carers that Lacy ran away, and they can't find her anywhere. They say she just disappeared. I've been looking for her ever since. Percy and Will (seperately of course) both told me to get out of the office for a day. I couldn't, until Amias asked me. Only for an hour, and then I'm going back in. Ever second gone is a second wasted.

The door opened behind me and Amias joined me on the wall.

"You know, I've had an extremely large crush on you, since we met. I haven't been able to tell you but..." he trailed off. I turned to face him. He looked like a a dark angel in the dim alley light. I felt my hand snap out, my fingers curl around the front of his designer suit shirt (because that's all he wears) and my arm contract.

In a matter of seconds his hands were in my hair, mine around his neck. This wasn't anything like kissing Octavian, who kissed so furiously. Amias went slow and easy, slow and hot too.

I guess I'm fully over Octavian now. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, the vinration was loud too. Amias pulled away, his eyes trailing down to my pocket. Well, let's just say pocket.

"You should probably get that. It could be important," An extremely selfish part of me yelled for me to let it go to voice mail, but this could be about Lacy. I picked it up, it was Jason. Amias held my hand that wasn't holding the phone up, his fingers playing with mine.

"Sup Jason?"

"We found her." I sighed in relief. Amias smiled at me. "But you need to come get her. She won't move from her spot. I've tried everything, but she keeps asking for 'Nico',"

"Where's this?"

"Near your apartment. I can pick you up in ten,"

"Okay thanks," We hung up and I looked up. Big rusty brown eyes looked back at me.

"It's alright. We can continue this later,"

"Thanks. They found Lacy," He pecked my cheek and tugged me out of the alley.

"Thank the gods,"

* * *

 **So currently I have no ideas for my other story (well I do... but I don't know how to incorporate them) so anyone reading that I'm sorry. Next update for that will be in under a week. (Or two)**

 **And please review my story! I would love it, you review my story and I will most probably review yours! (Maybe... I am extremely lazy so no guarantees)**

 **Also, I've been thinking fem!Cecil for this, but I'm not certain (for the book. It'll become big soon, dun worry) so guys, give me a heads up please! If you want Cecil to be a girl (I dont really want him too... but I dunno)**

 **Over and Out!**

 **_Morbid Targarondale_**


	4. Hair as White as Snow

**I have come to accept the fact that I am a terrible updater and a lost cause.**

Chapter 4

I sat back in my seat as Jason manoeuvred the New York traffic. "Is she alright?" I asked. Jason lifted his shoulder in a half shrug.

"She looks like she's been hungry for the past days. She looks tired and scared," Jason bit his lip.

"I just hope I can get her down,"

"She will. For you,"

It was quiet until we reached the area where she was. Police cars and ambulance were crowding around a small family park. I pushed my way to the front, where I could see a head of white hair, sitting on the branches of a big oak tree. "What's she doing up there?" I turned around to see the chief of police standing next to me.

"I don't know. Every time we try to coax her down, she just asks for you. Well, we presume it's you." He shrugged. "Alright everyone go! We only need one ambulance! Everyone can go!" He called.

I had changed before Jason arrived, opting for my long coat and no tie. I looked up at the tree and sighed.

"Alright. I'll just climb it," I said to Jason. Jason nodded and stood at the bottom.

"I'll just be here in case she falls,"

So I started. Just like many other teenage boys, I had climbed a numerous amount of trees. My childhood was filled with broken arms and legs from falling. I grabbed the branch next to her, and she jumped slightly from fright. I stepped over to her, she was cold, shivering, and her eyes were wide. I took off my jacket and threaded her arms into the sleeves.

"Hey what's up? Why did you run?" I asked her. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself.

"I miss my mummy. And my daddy. Your friend told me what happened to them, and now I just want them back,"

"I know that this is difficult. I know what you're going through. My mum died when I was really young, a bit older than you, the same with my sister."

"Yeah..." She sniffled.

"Look. I bet your mum was the best cook ever? Right?" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Mummy sucked at cooking, but I ate her food anyways, but she did tuck me in the best,"

"See? Your mum was the best at that, no one will argue about that, and no one can fill the void. But someone can help you through it, I know it,"

"Can you be that someone?" I sighed. This was getting way to complicated.

"Sure, if you come down the tree,"

So we went down, and immediately a paramedic came to check on her. She gave me a look and I nodded slightly at her, which she then took as an okay and let the people take her away.

"What did you say to her?" I turned to see the chief looking at me. I shrugged. "Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but the foster family can't take care of her. They were wondering if it'd be possible for you to look after her, until later notice,"

"I don't know, sir, I have a roommate. Let me call him," I pulled out my phone and found Percy's name. He picked up on the fifth ring.

* * *

"Her clothes and other possessions will be sent to you by tomorrow. You will get monthly cheques for her. Your a good man, di Angelo," Jason grinned at me as I helped Lacy out of the car. She sleepily leant against my leg as I shut the door. I bent down to haul her up and she instantly fell asleep against me.

"Thanks Jason, I have work off for the rest of the week, good luck on the Canning Case, alright?"

"Sure. I'll see you later,"

I walked into the elevator and hefted my back pack. A police officer had volunteered to go collect some clothes and toiletries for her while the paramedics were cleaning her up.

I knocked on the door and Percy answered, looking all hyped up. "How many coffee's have you inhaled?" I pondered. He chuckled and shrugged.

"A few. I was going to go out, but then I remembered I had training in the morning and now I'm doomed," His eyes flickered over to Lacy, who was deep in her sleep.

"She's adorable,"

"I know. She's just going to sleep in my room for now, and I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Alright. Annabeth volunteered to babysit anytime you need or want. By the way, also, I'm fine with her taking up the spare room. We don't need another roommate anyways. We're handling the rent fine,"

"Cool. For now I'll put her in my room, though," Percy nodded and I walked into my room. I sprung back out of fright when I walked in, only to see Will sprawled out on the bed. His head lifted to look at me, and he quickly stood up.

"Hey. I thought you were asleep," He shrugged, his eyes bleary.

"I heard Percy on the phone. We have a new roommate?" I placed Lacy gently under the covers and tucked her in slightly. I nodded and slipped out of the room, and into the bathroom. I shut the door behind Will and sighed.

"Yeah, so from now on you have to be more careful. I mean it. Doors unlocking themselves and beds looking like they're being used is going to creep her out. Promise me you'll be careful," Will rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bro. I'll be more careful. You can count on it," he smirked at me.

"What?" I demanded as I turned to face the sink. I grabbed my tooth brush and paste.

"How's the love god?" I sighed happily and spat some toothpaste out.

"Perfect Boyfriend love god, you mean," I saw Will's reflection flinch in the mirror. "What?"

Will shook his head, and smiled at me.

"Finally, am I right? You guys have practically been dating for weeks now,"

"I know! It is official now, I think. I'm so happy," My lips tugged up slightly as I placed my toothbrush back down. "Good night Will, I'm on the couch tonight," I said, my hand on the door knob.

"Alright, I'll see you," He slowly faded out, until I couldn't see him. I didn't know he could do that! I wonder if he's gone somewhere, or he's just invisible to me. I wonder- if he had gone somewhere, where he is. I shrugged my thoughts away as I quietly slipped into my room to grab some pyjamas.

"No! Get away from me! No go!" I jolted awake from a sudden scream. It was high, piercing my ear drums. I drowsily climbed off the couch and ran towards the scream, which just happened to be coming from my room. I slammed open the door, to find Lacy sobbing into my pillow.

"Lacy, hey, hey," I said softly, drawing her attention. She looked up at me, her face and eyes puffy and red. She opened her arms up as I approached, and I scooped her up. I leant back a bit, to see the time on my nightstand. Nearly 5 o'clock. I looked outside to see the sun was shining softly in the sky, but only slightly.

"Hey, you're okay now, it was only a nightmare." I turned around, to see Percy at the door, his hair a mess. He was shirtless and only had track suit pants on. Annabeth was behind him, one of his baggy shirts was covering her body.

"Sorry guys, she just had a nightmare," Annabeth nodded and stepped around Percy to look into Lacy's eyes.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate, yeah?" Lacy nodded slightly, her messy pony tail swaying. I placed her into the blonde's arms and she turned around.

Percy and I watched Annabeth as she whizzed around the kitchen, talking animatedly with Lacy. The small girl laughed at something the blond had said and was currently sipping her hot chocolate.

"Dude, worst possible timing," Percy muttered as I leant against the doorframe.

"Were you two…?" I trailed off at Percy's expression. "I'm sorry, but she lost her parents, it's probably going to be like this for a while,"

"No, it's not your fault, she's welcome here, dude. Just, she looked so terrified."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed and shook my head.

We both went to silently watching the two, again. At some point, Annabeth had re-braided Lacy's hair into a single braid running down her head.

"You have such beautiful hair, Lacy," Annabeth commented as she pulled out pancake mix. Lacy smiled and lightly touched the tip of her hair.

"Thanks. My mother said it's a... um... pigment... deformity... I think."

* * *

This parenting is already getting difficult, and it's only been a week. The day started at 7 o'clock, for work and school. I woke Lacy up, she was asleep in a tight ball, her blankets wrapped tightly around her. As she went to change, I did too, we even brushed our teeth at the same time.

"Hey Nico, come help me pick out some clothes, please," I looked up from packing her lunch to see she had changed from what she was wearing before, into pajamas again.

"What was wrong with what you were wearing before?" She shrugged as I followed her into the old spare room. She opened her cupboards and motioned to the few clothes choices.

"I am not the best at this," I said as I sat on her bed. She laughed and gave me a once over.

"I may only be five, but I know that that guy with the suit at my house thinks otherwise."

"Lacy... he's my boyfriend, I guess," Eros and I had caught up while Lacy and Annabeth were out shopping for soaps and whatever girls buy (clothes are apparently next week) and we decided to make it official. When I came home and told Will, he had said he needed to be somewhere, and I haven't seen him since. That was two days ago.

"Knew it!" She grinned and danced a little. "Come on, Nico, please help,"

We ended up picking a blue skirt and a white shirt, with a white jumper. The walk to her preschool was filled with her chattering away about meeting new friends at her new preschool, and how I must introduce me to your BF,'

When we reached the doors to her preschool, she looked nervously at me. "Do you want me to walk you in?" She nodded and latched onto my hand. We found our way to the preschool office, and we met a nice lady there who claimed to be her teacher. As they walked away, Will popped up next to me. He smiled at me and we walked out. I heard a door open behind me, and felt Lacy tug on the back of my coat. I spun around and knelt in front of her. She leaned up and pecked my cheek, before rushing back in. I heard Will laugh behind me.

Will and I walked in silence until we were around the corner from the police station. I stopped and turned to Will. "I was worried about you," I said softly,. The best thing about New York is that I could be singing loudly to myself and no one would bat an eyelash.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really needed to think about something,"

"As long as you ar-" _bang._

By automatic reflex, I ducked. It was a mess after that. People ran all in opposite directions. More gunshots were fired. I finally found the source of the firing, and lifted my gun.

"Nico wait!" Will all but screamed.

"What? Will don't let your morals get in the way,"

"No it's not that. He's from one of my books,"

 **who says cliffhanger? I do!**

 **Before we continue, there will be no updates for at least 5 weeks, after this. I'm travelling over seas. :-)**

 **Okay so this update is unbearably late sorry to all. Okay I'm going to answer a few reviews.**

 **BetterNameToCome- Alright so I just always imagined Will and Nico as the biggest bros ever before getting romantically involved. Later in the story it will happen. Please bare with me.**

 **HowlingRain- Thanks, for both reviews, and that is to be revealed next chapter. Big things are to come! Big things!**


	5. I liked it before I knew you were a book

"How is that even slightly possible? Who would think this guy terrorizing places is their favourite character?" I snapped at Will. Will sighed, as if thinking.

"Some insanely crazy person I'd guess."

"Look, I seriously doubt this, but here I am talking to someone only I can see, so lets just say this is real,"

"Nico it is!" I ignored him.

"Then do you know who the heck he is?"

"Uh... I don't know. The book world is like a lingo. I've never actually seen any of the other characters before. I just get this sense. Like I just _know."_

"If you could take a wild guess, Im also guessing you know what happens in all other volumes of the books,"

"Well yeah... if I had to guess, it would be one of the blond antagonists."

"Okay. Sweet. We have a start. Now I need to get to work, can you go check if Lacy is alright?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"We'll talk when I put her to sleep,"

"Ok," and he vanished. I shook my head and quickly skipped around, running through the entrance.

"Oh Nico. Thank gosh. Just brought in this phsyco. Just went around shooting and terrorizing. The boss wants us to interview the guy together, me in the reflection mirror room. You up?"

"Yeah," I was more than 'up' for it. I was ready. Jason and I walked to the interrogation room, and I slipped into the room silently. The man- merely a boy, actually, maybe my age- looked up from his lap. I took a cautious step backwards when our eyes connected. His eyes were a beautiful kaleidoscope colour. I don't usually call males 'beautiful' but his eyes were. They changed whenever the light hit it in a different angle.

I coughed, all professional like, and sat opposite him. I deliberately forgot my phone on my desk and the recorder off.

"So. Name?"

"None of your business."

"That's okay I already know. Age?" He glared at me and I put on a small smirk. "Doesn't matter. Guessing you're not going to tell me your date of birth?" I was met with a cold silence, so I continued. "So this is pretty straight forward. We have over 100 witnesses, including people of the force and even my partner," I pretended to even out my paper work. "And you do have the right to remain silent yadda yadda yadda, but I have recent Intel that tells me that you, my friend, are a book character, which is goddam weird, mind you, but whatever,"

Through my fantastically unthought through speech, he went from snarling at me, to openwide and sloghtly nervous, but nevertheless. "I do not know what you mean,"

"See that just gave it away, because, I'm sorry, but do you know anyone in real life that says 'do not' in such I don't know, _posh_ manner while wearing Chucks and a ripped, obviously fake Abercrombie shirt? Because seriously dude, get a grip," I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. "Now I want to know why you just went around and tried to kill people, when you're some lowlife wanna be Evil Antagonist from some third rate voodoo book. Now, if you'd excuse me," I stood up, and push my chair in. "I forgot my phone,"

As I stood up, I heard him cough. "You know, you are the only one that is able to hear me. Or see me. Only the person who drew me out of that dreaded book could, but then we are... things happened. We met someone to help us and suddenly everyone could hear me, see me. I was euphoric. But then things changed,"

"Well I don't have two shits if things changed. You could have hit a child, ended a life. Theres no excuse for that," Without waiting for him to make me feel pity, I opened the door and slammed it.

* * *

"Nico! The recorder wasn't on! What the heck?" Jason barked as I slipped him the recorder.

"Who cares Jason, he's going to jail, so what?"

"This isn't the Nico that's been my partner for a lone time,"

"Well before we get all sentimental, I have a date," I opened the door, grabbing my coat. I heard Jason blow out a breath. As I opened the door, I ran straight into a somebody. I bumped backwards slightly, and the figure stepped back.

"Eros! What are you doing here? It's your day off, isn't it?" Eros smiled at me, but I knew something was wrong.

"My friend just got charged. I was his one call,"

"Name?"

"I call him Cupid. Long story, anyways. He said he was caught in a wild spree of shooting a gun or something," I coughed quickly and sniffled, but smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Eros, he's guilty. There are heaps of witnesses. He had the gun in his hand,"

"No no, don't apologize," He pecked my cheek and swished passed me.

"I'll call you," I said. He nodded as he drifted down the hall, waving a hand goodbye.

The times I wish Will was real increased, and I never felt it as strong as now. Sure, when I wanted a coffee and was too lazy to get up, it would have been great if he could have gotten me one. Sure, when I was filing it could have helped. When Percy was home and I was talking to him, would have been better. When I just wanted to I don't know, not walk through him. Would have been nice. When I wanted to give him a hug- purely platonic, of course- not going through him would have been nice.

But when I heard that book characters voice _'but then we are... things happened'_

That voice floated through my head, and I know what people say "he could have just helped him" blah blah blah. I've read enough of Eros to know they at least had sex. Which, frankly I'm not surprised, with me being Eros' s boyfriend and him only wanting to kiss me, and lately, hardly that.

I rushed out of the station, I had already called in sick after the interview- the department didn't want me throwing up over their desk and sent me home. I jogged home, opening my door with a bang. I threw my keys on a table and huffed. "Will?" I asked, I knew by now that I didn't have to yell. He could be halfway across the world and hear me.

"Gosh Nico I was worried all day. Also Lacy's okay by the way,"

"How come he could be seen by everyone else but no one can see you?" I demanded. Will sighed, as if anticipating my rudeness.

"I don't know. You tell me,"

"You do know," I snapped. Will sighed and trudged into the kitchen, grabbing an orange and a board. I needed to do something with my hands.

I placed the knife in the middle of the orange and slammed the knife down as aggressively as I could. Which was very hard. Will winced at my cutting techniques.

"Well, I feel sorry for the orange," I placed the knife down and glared at him, both hands on the kitchen bench.

"Stop beating around the bush. How?" Will drifted up to me, more ghost like than ever, and moved to put a hand on my face, but I went to grab his wrist. My hand went through his, but before it did, it was like I put my hanf through water first, for maybe a second, but that was enough. I stared at him, and by the look on his face, I knew he felt that too.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you don't believe in me. The rules are simple, but only known to tbe book characters. You must believe I'm real. You must be blood related to the 1st ancestor of the book you read, and uh... well there are more but they don't matter. Thats more up to me than you,"

"Will. God damn it just tell me. What?"

"It's kind of hard to explain?"

"Try," He sat down on the kitchen bench as I grabbed a piece of orange and ate it slowly. He watched me for a second and then looked at his fidgeting hands.

"I'll be swift with the explanation,"

"Oh how horrid," I deadpanned for him. With sarcasm.

"Somewhere, on the Earth, is another me. Who lives like anyone else, but has a secret, the same secret you carry," I could tell he had been planning to tell me this long speech, so I let him continue. "His name is Will Solace, just like me, he has blond hair and blue eyes and probably tanned skin too, I don't know his profession but if I were born in this world, I'd want to be a doctor, so he's probably in pre-med somewhere, Real-World Will has a book just like yours, and it's-"

"The opposite of mine?" Meaning dawned upon me. Will glowered at me for interrupting.

"Yes. The opposite of your book. And the opposite of your characters, in your book. But, the main character, somewhere in the world, isn't just anyone random," I stared at Will wide-eyed.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"It's-?"

"It's a Ghost-Book version of you Nico. Prince Nico in the books I'd presume. Or you could be a slave. Depends on who you are in the books. That hardly matter,"

 **Hey so this is late. Again. Oh well I've been back from my trip but seriously guys, so sick that I could hardly mo- you know you probs don't care so yeah. Update in 3 or 2 weeks. :)**

 **Eat Lots and Fatten :)**

 **(Thats supposed to sound like Live long and Prosper. Failed at failing.)**

 **So long, fair well, hope to see you soon!**

 **Also, going to do Questions of the Post: My first one is:**

 **WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE BOOK (please put author) AND WHY**

 **I'll tell you mine next time with the next QOTP.**


	6. Future In Laws!

Throughout my life, I've had a lot of big bombs dropped on me. Like me having a half sister, or having the realization that I am gay, but learning that there's another me floating around somewhere out there, well, that sends shivers down my spine. So, naturally, I freak out.

But I supposed that didn't help the situation.

So, when Will told me this information, I just turned around, picked up my keys and jackets and walked out. He was smart enough to leave me alone.

I walked slowly, letting the busy stream of people walk around me. I walked aimlessly for about an hour, until I ended up at a familiar building. I walked up the steps, my eyes landing on a kids sandpit and swing set. I made my way to the office, opening the door.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The office lady asked me.

"I'm here to pick Lacy up early. The new girl,"

"You look a bit young to have a seven year old daughter,"

"Thanks," I snapped. The lady laughed, her pointy glasses shaking on her face.

"Joker you are," I sighed.

"Look, even though it's none of your business, I adopted her. So could you please..."

"Oh yes, yes," The lady, Beatrice as it said on her tag, held out her hand. "ID please?"

"Oh yes, yes," I mumbled, pulling out my police badge and driver's license.

"Ooohhh. Yes I've heard of you, you're all the local gossip nowadays,"

"Joy," She seemed very talented at ignoring human sarcasm.

"I will just call thr class and she will walk down,"

"Thanks,"

"Just take a seat,"

I sat in a large plastic purple chair and took out my phone. I mindlessly surfed the internet until a text popped up.

 ** _From: Eros ;)_**

 ** _To: Me_**

 ** _Hey bæ can we catch up and talk? I need to tell/ask you a few things? Is today okay?_**

 _From: Me_

 _To: Eros ;)_

 _Sorry taking Lacy home early maybe later?_

 ** _From: Eros;)_**

 ** _To: Me_**

 ** _Whatever you never have enough time for me anymore._**

I decided to turn my phone off- and rule number one about any shift worker is not to turn your phone off. I needed a break.

"Nico? Why are you here?" Lacy appeared in front of me, two buddies behind her. I stood up and smiled.

"Don't you want to come home early?"

"Yes... that'd be cool," She said suspiciously.

"Alright. Let's go," She grabbed my hand and waved bye to her two mates, and I took her outside.

"So why did you pick me up early today?" Lacy asked as she swung my hand with hers. Sometimes I forget her age.

"I needed a break. Come on, I feel like ice cream,"

* * *

"Nico! Eros has been calling me nonstop for the past hour! He seems pissed!" Was the first thing Percy said when we walked through the door.

"Uh... whatever,"

"Did you two have a fight?" Percy muted the television and turned to me.

"No. He's just being a dick,"

"Well... could you call him back. My phone is off because of him,"

"Yeah, yeah, later,"

Lacy turned to me as she placed her bag on the floor. "Can we play a game?" She asked, obviously feeling the tense atmosphere.

"Sure! What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. What did you play when you were young and had no technology?" I snorted at her and shook my head.

"I am not that old. But, nevertheless. I used to play this game with my older sister all the time. Hold on," I dissappeared into my room for a second but returned with a blue balloon.

"Percy. You have a lot of hot air, blow this up," I tossed it over to Percy who obliged without question.

"What's the game?" Lacy asked as she pulled off her shoes, revealing Patrick the Starfish socks.

"You'll see," Percy spiked me the balloon and I let it bounce on my hand.

"The rules are simple. Don't let it touch the floor, and you can't hold it,"

Lacy giggled as I let the balloon float towards her. She jumped up and hit the balloon as hard as she could, rocketing the balloon towards me. It floated passed me and bopped Percy on the nose.

"Oh Lacy, this means war," Percy cackled as he thwacked the balloon back. I laughed slightly at them as she jumped up and down, again and again, to make sure the balloon didn't drop. We played for at least two hours until Annabeth came over and received a balloon to the face, courtesy of Percy. She laughed it off, but we put the balloon away, anyways.

* * *

"Goodnight Nico. I had fun tonight," Lacy beamed up at me from her bed. I smiled down at her and touched her hair softly.

"Yeah, me too," I stood up and turned around, flicking the light off on my way out. "Now sleep! You've got a full day tomorrow! Of school!"

I sighed and strolled into the kitchen, where Annabeth and Percy were talking in hushed whispers. When I entered, they both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Don't worry, just here for some food," I grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of Gatorade before strolling back out. I caught an end snippet of their conversation as I walked out.

"Coming from Australia... Nico won't be happy-"

Who? I don't know anyone who lives in Australia! I mean that's so far away! I shrugged and sat down in my desk chair in my room. They must just be overthinking something. They always do that, over think stuff and pretend to be my parents, even though they're not much older than I am.

I fell asleep at my desk chair, still wearing my work clothes.

Sleeping peacefully comes as a big deal for me. Nearly every night I fall asleep to be dropped into some delusional dream where everything is messed up.

 _Tonight was especially harsh, I was running through a city- Los Angeles? Yeah there's the Hollywood sign- and I was running, Will was next to me and we were gripping hands. I was tugging him along, muscles I didn't even know I had rippling in my arm as I tugged him along._

 _But then I tripped over a step, and Will fell next to me, a huge, frightening shadow loomed over us, and Will let out a soft puff. He was scared, I could feel it and-_

"Nico! Nico!" Someone was shaking me, hard. I sat up straight and knocked my head with whoever woke me up.

Percy leant backwards, rubbing his forehead. "Nico are you okay?" I looked to my left to see Lacy looking at me worriedly. I rubbed my chest and nodded.

"Dude, you were convulsing like crazy, it looked like you were having a seizure!"

"Really?"

"Really! Don't do that again, it scared me bro."

"Yeah Nico. You scared us,"

"Well don't worry I'm fine now,"

"Alright. Just... if something happens-"

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Alright," Percy left, shaking his head slightly.

"Nico. Can I stay with you? I'm scared,"

"Sure honey,"

She slipped into my bed and I got up off the floor. I sat next to her, "Do you want me to read you a story?" She nodded yes.

"How about you go and grab a story from your room, okay?"

"Okay,"

She hopped off my black bed and pranced away into her room.

"HYAKINTHOS?" I jumped out of my skin in fright, glancing behind me, where Will was sitting on his bed.

"Will! Don't do that!" I spun around to come face to face with Will. Was his eyes darker?

"... Will...?"

"Yeah what the heck? Who's Hyakinthos, Also we need to talk,"

"Will?" He repeated again.

"Yes. That is your name. Unless it's not, then what is it?"

"William? Solace?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"I am going to _kill_ Kin!"

"Wait what?"

"Look, you must be Nico. I am not Will. I am from his book though-"

So I practically leapt over the bed and into the Will doppelganger. We fell off the bed with a big 'whoosh'.

I was straddling him, and I had my hands wrapped around his throat, making sure to not kill him. Just when his eyes flashed with a slight fear, I heard a shriek behind me.

"NICO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lacy screeched, dropping her book. The man under let out a breath and looked over to her. His eyes went wide, but didn't say anything.

"Lacy. Leave. Go to your room," She nodded and sprinted to her room. I heard her door slam.

"Now look what you've done," The man said, from under me, a small smirk on his face. "You've scared her,"

"Whatever. What do you want?" I didn't budge from under him.

"Well. I accidentally was portaled here. So your sunny boy is probably going to be with my death breath. I guess we're stuck. Also, how'd that little girl see me? That's funny."

"What? Who the fuck are you?"

"One, language, two, well... haha, if everything goes right, your future father in law,"

"What?" He blew out a puff and sighed.

"I thought you were smart? I'm Will's father, Apollo,"

* * *

 **Long time no write! How are y'all?**

 **Also anyone reading who COINCIDENTALLY needs a beta, haha! I just became one so I'm lonely and need to edit stuff! PM me if you know someome/if you need beta-ing!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **EDIT: *sweeps mistakes away***


	7. Mr Macho Man

"What?" I hissed, not letting go. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm super worried about my Confrère so could we hurry this little spaz up?"  
"Your what now?"  
"Doesn't matter. Just would you get off me please?"  
"No way, Mr Macho,"  
"Oh come on. I'll sing a poem to coax you off,"  
"Coax? Who even says coax anymore?"

"Nico! What the Hades are you doing? You're literally straddling my dad," I jumped slightly when I heard Will behind me, and I guess the impact of me landing back down hurt Apollo, because he groaned under me.

"I'm so confused," I wobbled off of Apollo and plonked onto bed. "Will. What the heck?" I motioned to the slighter taller version of him, then sighed.  
"Well... it's kinda hard to explain,"  
"Well you'll have to try pretty dang hard,"  
"Dang?" Apollo snickered.  
"Oh I'm so sorry for coaxing you into hearing that," I retorted. He sniffed and stuck his nose up at me.  
"Dickwad," I mumbled  
"Asshat,"  
"Fucktard-" I snapped back. I don't like this guy.  
"Guys! Stop! Please! Oh my gods! Okay so yes, Nico. I have a father. I just didn't know he was alive because he's kind of you know, not in my volume,"  
"Whatever,"  
"As I was saying. Not in my volume. But... how can you touch him? Dad?" Will looked at him in puzzlement.  
"All will be revealed in time," He said mysteriously. "Now. What's for dinner?"  
"A whole serving of get out of my house,"  
"No can do, kiddo. I'm here until I find my bud, now we can't do this if I'm hungry,"  
I rolled my eyes. I have more pressing issues to attend to. Like the scared out of her mind little girl in her room. I pushed passed Mr. Macho and glowered at Will, who grinned sheepishly.

I opened the door slowly, to Lacy's room to find her huddled under the covers. I knelt down next to her and tapped her leg, which was poking out. "Hey, Lace, it's me,"  
"I'm scared Nico,"  
"Don't be. That crazy guy is actually my friend. There was just a mix up,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, honey,"  
"Can I come out of my room? I can't get to sleep,"  
"Okay. I'll make you something to eat," I picked her up and she sat on my hip, her blanket still around her. I walked out, only to find Will gone and Apollo lounging on my couch.

"Lacy. Meet Apollo. He's a um... friend," I croaked the word friend out and his eyes twinkled at me.  
"Is this your daughter, sweet Neeks?"  
"No. My foster child. She lost her parents to a serial killer, so be nice," Lacy rested her head ob my neck and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

Apollo's whole demeanour seemed to change. He smiled sweetly at Lacy and stuck out his hand. Lacy dropped from my arms and ambled over, sticking her hand out. They shook and Lacy grinned.  
"I'm Lacy, what's your name?"  
"Apollo. It's nice to meet you, Lacy," Lacy walked back to me and she held my hand.  
"Nico. Can I help you cook something?"  
"Sure honey. You grab the eggs I'll do the bacon,"  
"Okay," She shed her mountain of blankets and placed them on the back of the couch. She was in her flannel pyjamas and she was grinning. Her hair was in a messy braid that Annabeth did quickly for bed.

I glowered at Apollo, daring him to do anything other than either sit there or sit in the kitchen, and walked into the said kitchen.

"Okay. So you grab eggs. Don't go near the heat. I so do not need drama this early in the morning,"

Bacon started to fry and the smell wafted through the house. Apollo decided to sit on a bar stool as I stood cooking bacon. Lacy was spreading jam on bread, making sandwiches. It was 4am, but that didn't matter. Percy and Annabeth eventually came out, Percy sniffing the air and mumbling about food.

"So who's the hottie?" Annabeth asked as she sat on a bar stool. I picked Lacy up and plopped her on the kitchen bench, standing behind her in case she fell.  
"Ah um... acquaintance of mine. He's related to one of my friends. If it's okay with Percy, he'll be taking over my room for a week or two,"  
"Oh I don't care," He shrugged, stuffing his face with food.  
"Great, I was hoping you would," Lacy giggled in front of me and I glared at her.

After we had cleaned up, the sun was starting to poke its way up. I helped Lacy off the bench and all five of us cleaned the dishes in no time. I led Lacy back to her room to help her get ready for school.

"Now Lace. I've been super irresponsible with you lately. So, from now on. 7:30 bed time," She went to protest and I held up a finger. She went silent. "That does not include Fridays and Saturday, of course. I will be regularly checking homework from now on, because I got a call from your teacher a while back." She looked sheepishly at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. Just do the work. But, I don't want to seem mean. So we'll do a compromise. You do all your homework, the day you get it, and I will take you out for ice cream on Sunday, if I don't get called in for work. If I do, well then you just get to ride in a police car!"  
"Yay!" She cheered, clapping her hands and dancing over the threshold of her room. It was still mainly void of anything, other than a drawer with her clothes in it, an old desk and bed. A big box in the corner was filled with toys and photo frames.

"And I think if you do your homework, I'll take you out to decorate the room a little,"

She grabbed her bag and placed it on her bed. "Thanks Nico." I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  
"Now come on, chop chop. I've got work."

"So you finally decide to appear?" I mumbled when I felt a presence in front of me. I didn't look up from my reading, and I signed my signature in the required area.  
"Yeah... sorry for running off."  
"Whatever Will. By the way, your dad is annoying,"  
"Tell me about it. Look. I think, after dropping a bombshell on you like that, I think we should have a talk,"

I sighed and checked my phone. "I have lunch in ten. Let me finish this and we can talk,"  
"You seem really cold, Nico,"

I finally looked up and glared at Will.  
"Really? I didn't even notice. Thanks,"  
"Nico,"

I sighed and placed down my pen. "Will," I sighed again. Why is life so difficult? Why can't I just wake up, get Lacy to school then go to work? No! I just have to have a crazy hot blond in front of me, yet no one can see him but me. And his equally attractive father, who just happens to be able to be seen by anyone.

I did not sign up for this.

Something must have shown on my face, because he looked down at me sympathetically. "Look, Nico. I know you didn't want this, but... I just want us to be friends. I know this is hard... and we can keep trying. I'm sure if we find Dad's friend... you know his version of you, then we will find the second us. I think that's the key, and this pep talk thing is harder than it looks so don't give me that look,"

I chuckled at his expression.

"No but seriously. I think that if we find dad's friend, they can help us... understand this better,"

"So is that our new goal? Finding this guy?"

"You down for it?"

"Yeah, call your dad and he can help. We can go through the files, if he's an American citizen I can find him, if not... I have resources," I cracked my knuckles.

"This is so cool! Literally, this is just like on television,"

 _ **Hey guys! Before I almost typed 'I hadn't realized I said it out loud until Will gave me an answer,'**_

 _ **But come on, who agree with me that that's impossible? Like saying a whole paragraph out loud without realizing? Like, I get a word or sentence, or becoming louder or softer, but I just don't understand when people say they said a whole paragraph without realizing it. Ugh...**_

 _ **So newish update. I internally cry, by the way ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ because I didn't get any reviews on a Malcolm & Bianca fic (yes I am coaxing you to read it, I'm sly that way) **_

_**Jokes.**_

 _ **(Also can you tell me if that weird as emoticon thingy looks like it's crying... because I'm not sure...)**_ _**So! Please read and review and whatnot, you know, do what all the cool kids are up to or whatever.**_

 _ ****Edit** Okay so this is now on hiatus sorry to anyone reading this, but I have been running low on inspiration and whatnot for a while, so sorry guys. I am going to be posting out short stories that I have been fostering for a while, from now on, until I can update this story thanks guys and go check out my shorts when they're up if you want!**_


	8. When Things Get Real, is When you Bail

Chapter 8

"So. How does this cool machine work, anyways?"

"Well it's pretty simple... I type in a name, but if I don't have a name the features of a person. We're lucky because we have a name and the features," I said, cracking my knuckles. Will grimaced at me and I shrugged.

"So. Height, would be 5'10'' to 6'1?"

"Sounds about right," Will spun around on a spare chair you have for visitors in our office.

"Blond, blue eyes. William Solace,"

"Pretty much. Unless he took his mum's last name,"

"Well just stick with Solace for now and broaden our horizons later,"

"Okay,"

I typed away as Will gave unnecessary commentary like "It literally only takes 4 minutes for NCIS to find a person on tv," and my general response is "this is real life. Not ficition," but then he'd be a smart ass back and say. "I was born in a book. I am fiction itself,"

So the day was long, and tiring. And I didn't get any actual work done. My boss will kill me, but the sake of Will's body is on the line. Cold murder cases can wait.

"So. We've narrowed it down from the whole entire world, not just America. So I started with male, and boom half was gone," I started with the screen being full of tiny tiny tiny little blue squares. Then they halved. "Then we got rid of everyone not named Will at birth. Boom, quite a few gone, but not a lot. Caucasian, around 6 foot and blond and we now have 6 people named William who have the same features as you,"

They showed up on my screen and instantly Will was looking over my shoulder. None looked like him. None were him. "How is that possible?" He demands.

"It's... it's not! You should be on here, well other you anyways,"

"How the- what did? Huh?"

"Dude I'm so confused, I thought we actually had something,"

"This never happens on tv!" Will groaned and I chuckled, despite the situation.

"Will, I've told you this before, this isn't-"

"I know. The fictional world, I know,"

I sighed a leaned back. "This is ridiculous,"

"You're telling me," I looked over at Will and sighed again.

"I've got to go pick up Lacy from school,"

"I'll come with,"

"Whatever,"

I stepped out of my office only to run into Jason. He gave me a massive grin and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So you've been in your office all day, talking to Mr. Lover?"

"What? No!" Truth be told, I haven't spoken or even thought about my boyfriend since I found out he was obviously banging a fictional character. Wow. That sounds more psycho than I expected it would. Anyways.

"Well that makes more sense then because he's waiting outside the station doors and is chatting with some dude on the phone, he has been for the last two hours. After an hour and a half I was going to tell you, but you looked super focused on whatever you were doing,"

"Uh..."

I looked briefly behind me, just as Will vanished. He gave me a brief two finger salute, and I knew it meant "he'll be able to see me and I'll catch you later,"

Or something along those lines.

"I'll..."

"He looks pretty nervous too,"

"Okay?"

Jason led me to the doors and I found Eros leaning against the bricked wall, texting on his phone. He was dressing spiffingly (is that a word?) as usual, in neatly ironed jeans and a bright blue button down. His hair was perfectly positioned.

In other words, I felt like I wanted to punch him.

I stormed straight up to him and he jumped in surprise. "Well hello Eros,"

"Hey there Nico," He gently put a hand on my waist and a soft hand on my cheek. I felt my heart waver.

"So we haven't spoken in ages," I commented.

"I know! I'm sorry, babe!" I mentally cringed at the name.

"Yeah, me too, also, remember that cousin or whatever who I arrested before?"

"... yes?"

"Did a little research,"

"Shit,"

"You think I wouldn't find out?" I pulled his beautiful hands away from me. "I checked his records. Completely not related to you in any way," I did check, while looking for Real-life Will. I was right.

"Look Nico I'm sorry I lied to you but I promise we're just frie-"

"No! You liar!" I almost yelled. Almost. I could feel Jason's eyes on the back of my head. "I know you've been banging him, and I hope that he was good,"

"Nico-"

"How could you? I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me upset, you dick,"

"Nico I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"I don't care. You should have either told me, or you know what? Just not done it in the first place!"

"It's harder than that, Nico! You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh. I understand,"

"No. You don't! You're so... frigid! At least he was okay with sex!"

I stared at him, open mouthed. I was expecting something about true love or subtle hints about the book. Not that.

"Excuse me?"

"All we ever did was make out and talk. You're so bland and frigid!"

"Nice vocabulary for a dick,"

"I'm serious!"

"Well maybe I just didn't want to have sex on the first week we dated! Maybe I wanted a relationship that wasn't just about the physical side. Fuck you!"

"No! You didn't fuck me! That's the whole point!"

"So you cheated on me, because I didn't sex you in the like 3 month span of our dating?"

"Pretty much,"

I don't know what reared me to do it, maybe it was the fact that he called me frigid (what the heck? I'm not a virgin) or that he cheated on me and lied. Or the whole Will thing. BUT. I swung my arm back and gave him a good right hook, and I heard the satisfying sound of crunching bone.

Instantly, Jason was behind me, pulling me away, and Eros was clutching his nose, blood running freely. "You dick! I will get you for that!"

Well that escalated quickly.

"With what?" I snapped.

"I have powers beyond what you could even imagine. I will fry you,"

What?

And he was gone, running down the street, blood trickling. Jason looked at me and sighed. "Never really liked that guy, but what you just did there, was brave, really brave,"

"How? I punched him in the nose,"

"You stood up for yourself," He corrected. Same, same.

Then I remembered.

"Shit! Lacy!" I detached myself from Jason and practically hurtled my way down the street, towards Lacy's preschool.

* * *

"Lace, go do your homework please. I've got to talk to Apollo,"

"Okay." She put her shoes near the door and pranced off, humming.

Apollo was lounged on the couch, grinning at me. "So you find anything on Will?"

"No. Nothing. No records of a Solace anything ever living ever. It's crazy!"

"Ever? That is actually very weird. Like..." Something registered across his face.

"I need to go talk to Will, do you know where he went?"

"No,"

"That's alright. I'll find him,"

"Hey! Talk to me!"

"Sorry," And he vanished.

I kicked the back of the couch and howled a little in pain. Lacy came running out, a small pink pencil in hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just stubbed my toe,"

She quieted and her gaze drifted behind me. I looked slowly behind me, to see Will standing behind the couch, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Lacy didn't say anything, eyes wide. "You can see him?" I asked lamely. Of course she could. Stupid.

"He just appeared! Like... like... like," She burst into tears and ran up to me. "Like my mama,"

Oh. Shit.

 ** _Yes. Shit. So I thought a lot about this fic and a fanfic buddy of mine (We're-all-mad-herex13) really made me think it over again and gave me a few ideas. No more Hiatus for me, because I hate when others put their fics on hiatus but I understand why._**

 ** _So PLEASE read and review, it literally makes my day. Also I posted a new short fic up, it'll be around 10 chapters, maybe less maybe more, but it won't affect my already bad updating. So please go check it out!_**

 ** _That definitely won't be the last of Eros, mind you. And if some things don't align with my previous chapters, tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks._**

 ** _Also shout out to We're-all-mad-herex13, this author writes Twilight, I'm not really into vampires that sparkle and all that, but they're a good writer and a Bella basher, so if you're into that, please go check it out :)_**

 ** _Updates soon. :)_**


	9. Imagine a Cake

_**Hey people of the Internet!**_

Chapter 9

After about a solid half hour of just consoling a crying seven year old, it became apparent that this situation could not get any worse.

But, that would just be like digging my own grave.

I put Lacy to bed and promised to stay with her until she fell asleep, which was exactly 6 minutes later. I came back into the living room to find Apollo and Will sitting on my couch.

"Found Will," Apollo said sheepishly.

"Yay," I glowered and sat down heavily on an arm chair. When did my life get so difficult? Why did it get so difficult? Was it because of that one time I cheated on a spelling quiz in grade 6? Well fuck you, The fates or whatever is controlling my destiny because I just want my life to go back to when I was 18 and thought I was actually cool.

"So. Ideas?"

"I suspect she didn't mean her mum died. I suspect her mum had something to do with this whole thing,"

"No? Really!?" I leant back. "Your such a genius Will. I don't think I can possibly function properly unless you give me details about this situation like that again. Send help,"

"Look, I'm just being a fucking captain obvious because there is literally nothing else in this bizarre plot of a life we have that makes sense. Do you want to start from the beginning? I'm a book character. I have another half that's a real world version of me. Oh, wait. So do you. Your boyfriend is- no offence- probably banging another evil book character. My dad is a real life person but in an almost past life was also a book character. I presume his real world character is probably the age of maybe a year younger than me!" He took a breath. "But if that doesn't just rock your boat, no one can see me! Except a pretentious ass hole with strangely nice family skills,"

"I am not pretentious,"

Will glowered at me. "Oh. And I scared the living shit out of a traumatized little girl,"

Apollo cleared his throat. "Now that you've got that off your chest, we have pressing issues to attend to,"

"Go on," Will sighed. He lookee resigned. Positively over life. I gave him a look that clearly stated "I agree,"

"Well. I've been thinking,"

"Yes?"

"This uh... situation seems way too dramatic to be just every day life,"

"I guess," I shrugged. So what? My life is just brilliant. Sarcasm should be noted.

"What if this wasn't real life?"

"What?" Will snapped, crossing his arms. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Sure it does. Imagine a cake,"

"Okay?"

"You have the base of the cake, simple biscuit or whatever you fancy. That's Will and I, the sought of backbone to the story,"

"That doesn't-"

"Then the middle mixture bit. The actual cakey bit where all the drama and real life shit goes down. Where Nico must find his other half, where 20 volumes of a mysterious book is, drama,"

"Okay? Are you saying I top and you two prefer to bottom?" I looked at Apollo. He was talking crazy. Utter stupid. Will blushed crimson and my beautiful words.

"Then the icing on the cake. The extra shit that everyone seems to enjoy the most, that's what I guess the next step of the story is,"

"This is all sounding way too dramatic for my liking,"

"Let me shorten it for the dumb people. We find other half Nico, other half Will. Worlds collide. Maybe we shouldn't look for them just yet,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I think before we do, we have to add the icing on the cake, to make this story real,"

"What would the icing be?" But I already knew. I don't know how I knew, but I did, and it scared me, for some reason.

"To find all 20 books, of course, we find them, I don't know, it just seems... legit,"

"No. I get that feeling too," Will nodded. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Look. While you two fantasize about finding a whole series of extinct books, I'm going to bed. Apollo, you get the couch, Will, do whatever it is you do when I sleep,"

I tried not to slam the door on my way into my room.

* * *

I woke up at the usual time and did my usual routine. Apollo was asleep on the couch, his snoring sounding somewhat nice. I don't know how, but it did.

"Lacy, hurry up honey, you'll be late," I said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail, it looked like a mess. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her as she sighed and placed the brush down.

"Everything isn't working anymore. My hair, my shoes," She pointed to her little purple sneakers which were laced awkwardly. "My life,"

I came up next to her and grabbed her brush, untying her hair brushing it back softly.

"Look, Lace. I know life is a little messed up right now. I get it. But... it's just... I can't give you answers right now, okay? Maybe later, but you'll have to bare with me, "

"Okay,"

"Now. I'm going to plait your hair. That is literally the only thing I learnt from my sister." She giggled and nodded, and I did a quick plait down her back, then knelt in front of her and untied her shoelaces, then re-tied them.

"And I'm always here to help, Lacy. I may not be your father, or your mother, but if something isn't working or doesn't go your way, never fear, Nico's here," I smiled at her and she grinned. "But don't get too snobby, Lacy. Remember that we don't always get what we want, sometimes you'll have to make do,"

"I understand," She pouted but then smiled a little.

 _ **So haha very late update again, I told myself I'd update three days ago but that was four days ago and life is stupid sometimes. How are we all? Good? Bad? That annoying grey area in between when you only wanna eat food?**_

 _ **So definitely yes update will be definitely next Sunday. And Saturday too IF I don't get an avalanche of papers and essays and homework and all of that.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me! And I would just like to say congrats to my main-man We're-all-mad-herex13 SHE JUST GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS YAYAYAYAYAYAY**_

 _ **Any fanfic authors out there will be like "what the actual fuc*?'**_

 _ **It's because she's amazing ;) and I bet she loves her reviewers just as much as me ;)**_

 _ **Moral of this encouragin story? Review please!**_

 _ **ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL BE A BIT JUICY I RECKON IMMA REVEAL THE MAJOR PLOT SHE AND YAYAYAYAYAYAY YAYAYAYAYAYAY**_


End file.
